


Potentiality

by Aurum18



Series: Tony Stark's Potentiality Scanning System [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inhumans (Marvel), Multi, New York, ive only watched up to series 3 agents of shield and no inhumans btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: Stiles has got a job interview with his idol,  Doctor Stephen Strange for an assistant position ... Or so he thinks.





	Potentiality

Stiles glanced at his watch, twiddling his double ring nervously. It wasn't everyday that you get to meet one of your idols. It was definitely not every day that the aforementioned idol was late because they were busy possibly fighting for the life of the whole city, possibly the world.

Stiles sipped at his Starbucks frappuccino and frowned. He was supposed to meet him about 20 minutes ago now and the shop across the street had a TV with a cheering (and occasionally wincing and yelling in frustration) crowd around it that pointed to the person he was meant to be meeting with, his idol, was fighting someone.

It was, of course, because his idol was one Doctor Strange who was in charge of the New York institute (?) and very much associated with the avengers and the recently discovered guardians of the galaxy as well as S.H.I.E.L.D which Stiles had heard rumors of reforming after the whole Hydra end of the road shit show.

He had figured that the Doctor and master of Mystic arts was fighting someone or something because generally the shops with TVs only got excitable crowds when something involving superheroes (or vigilantes) was airing live. Considering Doctor Strange was often involved in that and currently missing, Stiles had put the dots together.

Of course, he might have just forgotten about this meeting.

Stiles preferred not to think about that. He had to be fighting aliens or like Dormamu (again) or something.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He'd probably just forgotten and Stiles was grasping at straws and deluding himself. Or maybe he'd been pranked and the phonecall and emails he'd received had all been an elaborate prank. It couldn't be a trap as he would've been ambushed by now.

The crowd across the street gave a huge cheer and some people started to randomly hug each other. Stiles winced, awkwardness. One guy who had been on the receiving end of a celebratory hug started yelling about how these ‘superheroes’ should be in prison and, oh dear, this really wasn't the right place to be. There could be a fight. He'd seen quite a few of those.

Stiles examined his watch, Strange was 40 minutes late now if he was coming. He sighed and went to pick up the bag he had deposited on the pavement due to an aching arm.  ‘Stiles Stilinski?’

His head snapped up and okay, okay that was Doctor Stephen Strange like right next to him with vaguely smoking clothes and Stiles was now internally freaking out.

‘You're late’ Stiles said then promptly clamped a hand over his mouth, why did he say that? He sounded just like Derek. ‘Sorry, I didn't mean to say that… I just thought you might not turn up or that I'd been pranked or I'd imagined the whole thing-’

‘Didn't you see that? ‘ Strange raised an Eyebrow and looked towards the TV in the shop.

‘Well, yes but-’ Stiles wished the floor would open up and swallow him like right now. ‘I didn't realise it was you. It could have been like Spiderman maybe… or deadpool perhaps…’

How to embarrass oneself in front of one's idol: Stiles Stilinski was the expert.

‘I didn't look too close’ Stiles admitted and studied the man on front of him- he looked just the same as he did on telly and online, down to the grey sideburns and super sharp cheekbones.

There was an excited shout and Stiles stopped gaping and turned to look at what was happening now. A few of the dispersing crowd across the street had turned and were pointing at Doctor Strange, open-mouthed (a bit like Stiles a minute ago). They hadn't started coming towards them yet but the frozen stupor would wear off soon.

‘Are you coming with me or not? ‘ Strange enquired, raising an eyebrow having also spotted the people across the street.

‘Yes, yes. Right away, totally!’ Stiles babbled.

Strange rolled his eyes and Stiles internally cursed at his mouth again.

Strange raised a hand and Stiles admired his sling ring as the man opened a portal, none of the rip off copies quite gave it justice.

Stiles stepped through as the doctor gestured for him to and gaped at his surroundings. He was hardly aware of Strange stepping through behind him and the vague shouts of ‘No! Come back! ’, ‘Please can I have your autograph!! ‘, ‘You were amazing-’ and ‘get off your pedestal you're no superhero-’.

‘This isn't the institute ‘ Stiles finally managed to mutter, looking around at the sleek white walls and glass panels through which he could glimpse various people he'd only ever seen on the news. ‘This isn't even some sort of office you'd take some random stranger you reached out to either… ‘

‘Yes, yes, I know.’ Strange sighed. ‘It's the Avengers’ Base. Tada’

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

‘I'm rubbing off on you’ a new voice drawled from behind. ‘I've never heard you say ‘tada’ before’.

Stiles whirled around and gaped. Again.

‘I've heard him say tada before, Mr Stark.’ a young guy standing next to Tony Stark (yes, _Tony Stark)_ protested.

‘Oh my god’ Stiles said.

‘Is that so? ‘ enquired Stark. ‘He hasn't been being too sarcastic in my absence has he, Peter… ‘

‘Oh my god. ‘ said Stiles again as Captain freaking America appeared behind Tony freaking Stark.

‘He's awful’ Rogers said. ‘I blame you. Though he was quite snappy before… ‘

Strange was glaring at the two and the mystery Peter person was laughing but valiantly trying to keep a straight face.

‘Okay. ‘ Stiles declared loudly. ‘Is anyone going to tell me why I’m here. I thought it was for a small job at the New York institute. To- I don't know - fetch coffee and hope it helps this spark thing Deaton keeps saying I have, but this isn't the institute or some other place where coffee fetchers get interviewed, this the freaking AVENGERS secret base. I've got Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and Doctor Strange in front of me, for all I know this Peter is some sort of secret ninja and I'm pretty sure I can see Black Widow working out in that room over there. All I have going for me is the skill to place some mountain ash and-’

Stiles stopped momentarily for an almost hyperventilating breath allowing someone to cut in.

‘ You’re here because Stark’s fancy new piece of technology detected you and a bunch of supernatural creatures out in Beacon Hills and we need all the allies we can get.’ Steve ( _freaking_ ) Rogers explained.

‘You can detect that sort of thing?’ frowned Stiles after a long pause in which he wondered how pissed Derek and Scott would be that their secret had been discovered (the answer was very, at least in Derek’s case anyway) and why him out of everyone had been brought here as he was just a plain old human, though with an added spark whatever the hell that meant.

‘Yes,’ said Stark. ‘I would explain it to you but I had a peek at your grades when we were looking up you and your friend’s backgrounds and they’re probably too high for me to risk me telling you because you or that Lydia Martin I found out you’re friends with, would possibly end up doing something and I haven't patented this yet’

‘That’s awfully sensible of you Stark’ commented Strange and Stiles had to agree as he’d been a lot younger but Stiles had been watching the news when Stark had dropped his notes in 2008 and declared he was Iron Man, screw the consequences.

‘It’s my New Year’s Resolution, Pepper made me do it’ muttered Stark and the Peter person looked quite amused as did the rest of the people in the vicinity.

‘Erm… okay.’ said Stiles, fidgeting with his ring. ‘But why did you bring me here, I’m just your average human...for the most part?’

Doctor Strange eyed the ring Stiles was fiddling with ,which was a duplicate of a sling ring which was probably revealing certain fanboy tendencies best kept secret in such a situation, and asked Stark ‘Yes, why was that?’

 ‘Hey, I picked out the person who on the model was shown as having the most potential power and also, coincidentally, seemed one of the smartest of his lot, an avengers fan and currently looking for a job, oh and already in New York of course ‘

‘Most potential power?’ scoffed Stiles, ‘Sorry but your model is wrong then, no offence Mr Stark’

‘Dear god, you sound like Peter’ muttered Strange, massaging his temples.

‘Excuse you,’ exclaimed Tony Stark. ‘My model is _not_ wrong-’

‘Don’t get him started for god’s sake!’ cried out a new voice from a strawberry blonde woman who now had her hand clamped firmly over Stark’s mouth: Pepper ( _freaking_ ) Potts.

‘I'm really not in the mood for a headache’ finished Potts removing her hand.

‘Hey! ‘ exclaimed Stark who was now free to speak again.

‘Who started him off? ‘

Everyone, including Stark himself, pointed at Stiles.

‘Hey! ‘ Now it was Stiles’ turn to exclaim. ‘I was just telling Mr Stark here that his model-’

Pepper clasped a hand over Stark’s mouth in foresight.

‘-must be wrong as it apparently said I'm the most powerful out of all the supernatural creatures I acquaint with which is obviously wrong as I acquaint with werewolves, including alphas, banshees, were-coyotes, hell hounds, chimeras,  kanimas and an odd veterinarian druid witch doctor and have had run ins with alpha packs, darachs, crazy were jaguars, crazy dread doctor things, la bete du gevaudan, the wild freaking hunt, an Anuk Ite and, and a nogitsune ‘

Stiles shuddered at his last word and paused before continuing ‘ I'm just a human who can make a mountain ash circle which can keep most of the aforementioned beasties inside and can be done by practically everyone ‘

‘Either you're a good liar’ declared Rogers. ‘Or you honestly don't believe you're anything unusual. Tony, didn't you say _potential_ power? ‘

‘Yes’ said Stark firmly. ‘If you'd allowed me to speak earlier I would've explained that my technology said he was a spark and from my research, a spark is a human who has the potential to have powers- think Harry Potter minus the wands- most people only have a spark with a small potential and some have more, a few have a huge potential and are drawn to areas of Supernatural activity where their potential may be unlocked but most go through their lives unaware of the power at their fingertips’

Stiles gaped. ‘Deaton never told me that. Where and how exactly did you find this information? ‘

‘I'm Tony Stark’ smirked the man in question causing a few eye rolls before he continued ‘The inhumans SHIELD are working with, and against in some cases, are simular: they have potential but without a particular stimulus they can go their entire lives being completely normal. ‘

‘So… you're saying I'm a pre-11th birthday Harry Potter minus the wands inhuman?’

‘Basically… yes’ Stark said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. ‘Sure, whatever. I still think your thing is wrong’

‘My Potentiality Scanning System, PSS for short is-’

Pepper sighed and swiftly left the room in a clack of heels.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Let's just agree to disagree ‘ suggested Stiles about halfway through Stark’s speech.

‘Yes, let's’ agreed Peter who then looked a bit sheepish. Stiles wondered off handedly how old he was. No, screw that: who he was.

‘He's my intern’ explained Stark off handedly, noticing the look on Stiles’ face. ‘Now we can't exactly agree to disagree seeing as the reason you're here is the thing you disagree about. Huh, that was a mouthful.’

‘Yeah well, what was it you wanted me here for again? ‘

‘We need allies’ Strange sighed.

‘Yeah but what exactly does that involve? ‘ Stiles questioned. ‘Do I need to sign a ‘I will try to help you if the world goes to shit’ contract? Obviously, I need to talk to my pack, who are currently the other side of the US. ‘

‘Erm. ‘ said Stark. ‘About that… ‘

‘What have you done? ‘ Rogers sighed dryly.

‘I may have got Strange to bring them all along earlier through a portal. ‘

Stiles narrowed his eyes ‘And? ‘

‘They sort of put up a fight and-’

‘What have you done?’ Stiles glared, nobody threatened his pack.

‘Nothing! ‘ Stark protested. ‘Just, I visited them to be like, hi its me it's all cool but… ‘

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

‘Your friends, Miss Martin and Peter Hale kind of… let's just say they're playing in my lab right now. ‘

‘Oh my god’ sighed Stiles. ‘I thought you'd murdered them at least this is _better_ even if the apocalypse is probably coming ‘

‘Why, that doesn't sound so bad’ said Rogers, frowning.

‘Yeah, Mr Stark and… Stiles? It is Stiles right? What is so wrong with that? I'm mean they're not going to steal all your technology and try to take over the world are they? ‘ Peter laughed.

Stiles looked at Peter with a deadpan expression and Stark pinched the bridge of his nose, looking down.

‘I wasn't being serious’ gasped Peter. ‘Are they actually? ‘

‘Lydia Martin is a genius, queen and unstoppable force of power and Peter Hale is an untrustworthy, manipulative, sarcastic twice redeemed villain. ‘ explained Stiles. ‘He's satan in a v-neck and she's just… just… I can't really explain Lydia simply but don't be surprised if they've discovered the cure to cancer and the key to world domination if they've been left alone together in what's probably the highest tech, lowest safety standard lab out there’

‘This Hale person ‘ frowned Rogers. ‘Twice redeemed villain, from what Thor’s told me, he sounds like Loki’

‘Loki’ said Stiles slowly. ‘Isn't that the dude you guys first fought together with all the chitari coming out of a big hole in the sky and trying to kill everyone? I thought he was gone? ‘

‘Yes’ said Rogers dryly. ‘That guy. And he's not, Loki has an unusual tendency to come back from the dead. ‘

‘Peter came back from the dead too, honestly these people… Anyway, Uncle McCreepsaLot is not too bad. I mean he killed his own niece and turned my best friend against his will _but_ he was insane at the time’ Stiles knew how insane _he_ sounded but it was true. ‘He also tried to kill my friend to take his alpha power but...okay he's really untrustworthy but I think he likes the pack now, since he got out of Eichen he's been nice in his own unique way… ‘

Peter’s own unique way meant lots of sarcasm and dead bunnies on the doorstep. . ‘What's Eichen? ‘ asked Peter (not Hale) , curiously.

‘Loonie bin’ answered Tony before Stiles could and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

‘What? Your record said you'd been admitted to Eichen for a little while then there was a raid there and I had a peep at  the security footage, very hard to get hold of by the way, and long and behold there you were breaking your friend Lydia Martin out. I mean I don't blame you- the way they treat the patients, or should I say inmates, is ridiculous and between all the complaints and your dad, Mr Sheriff, I have no idea how they keep on running’

Stiles had no idea either but he didn't like to think about it too much, way too many bad memories were associated with that place.

‘Shouldn't we check on them quickly?’ Rogers pointed out.

‘Yep’ said Stark, abruptly turning on his heel and making his way towards a lift.

‘I don't understand’ said Stiles to Doctor Strange. ‘If you could just teleport the rest of the pack in easy, why not me too? Why the job offer and the emails?’

‘I thought after we’d sorted this out, I do need a new assistant. Plus, if you have all this untapped power maybe you could pick up some Mystic arts, an apprentice rather than an assistant ‘ mused Strange. ‘I quite like the sound of that. Plus, you could get a real sling ring, not that atrocious thing on your fingers right now. ‘

Stiles gaped. ‘What, really? ‘

‘Yes, really. ‘ Strange rolled his eyes. ‘I just said it didn't I? ‘

They piled into the lift, Stiles still dumbstruck. He could work for Doctor Strange after all and there was even a possibility he wouldn't just be bringing coffee but he could try his hand at the mystic arts that was so

‘ _Badass’_ breathed Stiles to himself.

He hadn't meant to say it out loud but luckily Strange didn't appear to have heard him. Peter had though because he smiled at Stiles and stuck his thumbs up.

Stiles grinned back as the elevator descended.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

‘Stiles! ‘ exclaimed a happy looking Lydia as they entered a lab downstairs.

There were small bits of metal and devices scattered along the work tables as well as suspicious looking chemicals and sheets of paper. Stiles also spotted several blueprints,one of which Peter Hale was poring over.

The rest of the pack were standing around looking various shades of awkward except for Jackson who looked cocky like always.

‘Stiles’ pleaded Scott, puppy eyes and all. ‘Please get them out of here’

‘You're the big bad alpha werewolf’ laughed Stiles. ‘If anyone's getting them out, it's you. I'm not magic. ‘

‘Yes you are’ said Stark, dodging round Stiles who had almost forgotten he was there in the light of seeing his pack who he hadn't expected to see for months if he got the job offer.

‘No I'm not ‘ sighed Stiles, not this again.

‘Yes. ‘ said Strange. ‘You are. ‘

‘Not you too… ‘

‘I couldn't tell before’ frowned Strange. ‘But you do have an aura of magical aptitude around you, it was there before - undetectable- but the presence of your pack seems to have amplified it’

‘What's he talking about, Stiles? ‘ asked Lydia, a hand on her hips.

The rest of the pack looked curious too and Stiles couldn't blame them at all. Peter however, Peter just looked smug and not very surprised.

Stiles gave him a look and Peter raised an eyebrow before responding to Lydia's question for him ‘Stiles has a very powerful spark. Of course, he didn't know about it before today, yada yada- in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he's still in denial about it-’

Stiles scowled as Tony Stark laughed delightedly and interrupted Peter: ‘He is!

‘Anyway,’ continued Peter, smirking at Stark’s response which led Stiles to believe he should keep the two away from each other. ‘ Deaton, cryptic as ever, told him a few basics about manipulating mountain ash but decided not to tell him anything else and I decided to see how things played out.’

‘You knew?! ‘ Stiles thought it was him at first because those were his thoughts exactly but it was Lydia who shrieked it.

‘Of course, ‘ continued Peter, ignoring the strawberry blonde. ‘It played out quite well in the end as now Stiles knows and I'm standing in the middle of the infamous secret Avengers lair. Plus, I heard a minute ago that Stiles is going to learn the mystic arts which is, _yes Stiles_ , ‘badass’. Maybe once you've unlocked some of your potential the rest will follow… ‘

‘So, I do have this potential thing, Stark was going on about? ‘

‘Call me Tony’

‘Yes’ smirked Peter. ‘You do ‘

‘Peter-’ growled Derek, who had stopped lurking in the corner in favour of slinking round a worktable and grabbing Peter by the throat. ‘Why the _hell_ didn't you tell us. ‘

‘I already answered that’ croaked Peter, still impossibly smug.

Stiles sighed ‘Put him down, Derek’

Derek flashed his red eyes at Stiles but he didn't even flinch ‘It's Peter, Derek: what do you expect? ‘

The alpha dropped his uncle and sighed, eyes going back to normal. ‘You're right, but Peter, how did you hear that thing about the mystic arts. None of the rest of us heard it and two of us are alphas. ‘

Peter smirked (again) and tapped his nose, unwilling to give up any information and Stiles huffed.

‘So, Peter? ‘ asked Tony. ‘And Miss Martin, what exactly have you been up to in my lab?’

Lydia shifted guiltily, Peter was impassive, yet slightly amused as always.

‘Are you upset Tony, because you can actually see a glimpse of the work surfaces because it's tidier? ‘ teased Strange and-

‘Tidier? ‘ Stiles questioned in amazement looking at the messy room in question.

Tony looked to be sulking.

‘Tidier’ agreed Peter (nice intern Peter) enthusiastically.

Stiles laughed and so did Rogers. He had no idea how the room must look normally. ‘Here I was thinking you two were planning world domination in here and you were _tidying_ ? _‘_

 _‘_ The cure to cancer you said too, Stiles ‘ pointed out Rogers, chuckling.

‘It was too disorganized in here to do anything’ Lydia flicked her perfectly styled hair.

‘So we had a little tidy and sneaked a peek at things along the way’ drawled Peter, examining his nails.

‘Torture’ moaned Scott from behind Derek who was now skulking on a table.

‘I have a second hand headache’ agreed Erica, nodding with golden curls bouncing. ‘ _Tidying,_ urgh’

‘Catwoman!’ exclaimed Stiles. ‘Missed you’.

‘Missed you too, Batman’ She said, coming over for a hug. Stiles breathed in the scent of her bubblegum shampoo and smiled. He'd only been gone a month now but he'd missed his pack a lot.

‘What was that fight earlier about? ‘ asked Stiles, suddenly remembering the TV watching people and Strange's slightly smoking coat and snark.

‘Ah’ said Doctor Strange.

‘The reason we need you. ‘ said Rogers.

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair ‘You know there's been a lot of fights about recently, especially in big cities like New York? ‘

Stiles nodded, as did the rest of the pack. There had been loads of cases of new and upcoming ‘super villains ‘ causing trouble all over the world.

‘These people aren't going to stop’ explained Tony. ‘We have reason to believe (thanks to a mysterious high up member of the reformed S. H. I. E. L. D) someone's organising some inhumans and somehow further distributing the stimulus for the activation of one's powers. There are also normal people with advanced weapons and supernaturals involved. We don't know who or what is doing this or exactly how many of these so called super villains are out there but this isn't going to stop anytime soon and attacks happen far apart at the same time and we're spread pretty thin. Your pack is powerful, and from what we've heard, not evil so that's why you're here, plus for more supernatural expertise. ‘

‘Let's get down to business then’ said Stiles

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, I wrote it whilst travelling instead of reading fanfics or playing Colour Switch... 😂 Pretty sure I'm going to make this a series so hang on there. Also this (?) means I’m not sure if I’m right and couldn’t check cos no WiFi so correct me if I’m wrong


End file.
